¡ Vamos a la Playa !
by Max player123
Summary: Una visita a la playa provoca que Aome rebele sus verdaderos sentimientos por Inuyasha pero ambos ahora son mas sinceros Advertencia: Lemmon InuyashaXAome


**¡ Vamos a la Playa !**

Otro día en la época moderna , como siempre Aome despertaba en su cómoda cama después de dormir toda la noche gracias a un baño caliente y una cena de micro ondas , al estirarse para alcanzar el cielo se da cuenta que el techo de su cuarto le estaba bloqueando la vista — _Lo olvide ... Estoy en casa —_ Al voltear al lado derecho de su cama lo ve , durmiendo tan tranquilo a los pies de esa confortable cama , los ojos de Aome no pudieron evitar llenarse de un cristalino sentido de dulzura al verlo dormir tan placido — _Inuyasha ... Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme —_ Al acercarse deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla de aquel muchacho pero no se había conformado con eso , al ver sus labios se sentía tentada de hacerlo , en toda su corta vida ningún muchacho la había considerado suficientemente hermosa para siquiera darle un simple beso , pero esos labios , esos hermosos labios la impulsaron a acercarse lentamente saboreando la respiración de su amado Inuyasha quien abre los ojos quedando en frente a la azabache — Inuyasha ... Estas despierto —

— Aome ¿ Que estabas haciendo ? —

— No ... Nada ... — El celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche comienza a sonar y ella lo toma para deslizar su dedo por la pantalla y atender la llamada — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Ayumi ? ¡¿ QUE ?! ¡¿ la fiesta en la playa era hoy ?! ¿ Ya vienen para acá ? ... Si estaré lista ... ¡ 5 MINUTOS ! — La llamada se termina y Aome con la velocidad de un rayo toma su bolso de playa de color rosado con una flor amarilla en el centro y comienza a guardar su bloqueador , su traje de baño , la comida que había preparado , una manta , una toalla blanca , unas sandalias de playa , sus anteojos negros y un sombrero amarillo — Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito ... Oh la bebida y el ... ¡ Inuyasha ! —

— Hola —

— Olvide que estabas aquí ...— Al imaginarse a Inuyasha peleando en la playa con sus amigos y transformándose en monstruo como le pasaba cuando su sangre demonio lo dominaba le hizo sacudir la cabeza — _Por mas que le diga que se quede el me seguirá a la playa y asustara a todos mis compañeros —_

— Oye Aome ... ¿ A donde vamos ? — Con toda la furia se le salta encima tratando de robar su espada — Oye Aome ¿ Acaso te volviste loca ? Dame a colmillo de acero —

— Escúchame Inuyasha ... Se que es inútil pedirte que no me sigas por que se que lo harás por eso ... Te llevare conmigo a la playa — El peliplateado no entendía nada de lo que decía y con la cabeza gacha se empieza a imaginárselo todo otra vez — _Solo que si va con esa ropa , mis amigos no me volverán a hablar ... Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de que ..._ — Con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos coquetos ve que el estaba revisando sus anteojos de sol — Inuyasha ...— Con una pose muy atractiva se acerca para acostar su cabeza en su pecho — Sabes seria una pena que el traje que tienes se ensucie en la playa por que puede perder sus propiedades mágicas —

— ¿ Como pasó en el monte de las animas verdad ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza a lo el medio demonio se quita la espada para dejarla sobre la mesa — ¿ Andaré desnudo ? —

— No no no no no ... Yo te prestare algo para que te pongas , te resultara mas cómodo y podrás pelear con mayor comodidad por si algo se presenta —

— La verdad así me siento cómodo Aome —

— Te propongo un trato — El la mira confundido por las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa — Si te pones estas ropas que te traeré te prometo que te daré la comida que mas te guste — El de ojos dorados se pone a pensar a lo que Aome se acerca con una camisa y unos pantalones negros , la camisa blanca parecia ser muy fina — Ya que vamos a la playa puedes ir descalzo Inuyasha — Al ver que se quitaba la ropa para ponerse los pantalones se da cuenta que su camisa estaba soltándose pero no lo podía acomodar — Por cierto tenemos que darte un sombrero para cubrir tus orejas Inuyasha — La tira de la camisa de Aome se seguia cayendo por lo que ella se cubre la parte expuesta de sus pechos al ver que Inuyasha volteaba a verla

— ¿ Que te sucede Aome ? —

— La tira de la camisa me esta molestando Inuyasha — El de ojos dorados se coloca el sombrero de playa mientras dejaba su camisa abierta para ayudar a su sacerdotisa — ¿ Y si le haces un nudo Inuyasha ? — Las puertas se abren para darle paso a las amigas de Aome para ver como los dos estaban juntos pero al ver a Inuyasha con la camisa abierta y a Aome con el nacimiento de sus pechos al descubiertos — Ayumi ... Eri ...¡ Esto no es lo que parece ! —

— Perdón ... Es que no sabíamos que eran tan ... Pues ... Lujuriosos — Ambos se separan para poder vestirse y salir de la casa pero Eri se le acerca al oído — Oye Aome ... Tu novio rebelde planeaba usar protección verdad — Las palabras de Eri hicieron sonrojar a la chica de cabello azabache quien sacude la cabeza

— Escuchen no era lo que estaban pensando — El largo viaje hizo dormir a Inuyasha mientras que Aome respiraba hondo al escuchar los ronquidos del mitad demonio quedando relajada por que ya podría charlar con sus amigas en paz , al detenerse el auto todos salen para correr a la playa donde Aome comienza a quitarse una larga camisa revelando una bikini color azul claro con bordes en dorado lo que hizo sonrojar a Inuyasha quien ve como ella se inclinaba para colocar la manta mientras tenia puesto un sombrero de playa y unos anteojos negros — Ah , amo la playa — Al ver como el mitad demonio estaba congelado ella se baja sus lentes y le llama — Oye Inuyasha ¿ Por que no vienes ? —

— Si ... _Aome..._ — Al sentarse junto a ella ve como del bolso saca dos latas de refresco — Gracias Aome — El día parecía muy tranquilo , los chicos se sentían aliviados mientras jugaban con una pelota de playa , lanzándose globos de agua , nadando y asando hamburguesas

— Oye Inuyasha ¿ quieres nadar ? — La azabache se levanta para salir corriendo al agua pero el híbrido se queda viendo a su hermosa Aome con ese cuerpo de sirena jugando en el agua con sus amigas — _Inuyasha me esta viendo ¿ Acaso sera por el traje de baño ?_ — Al imaginarse a Inuyasha seduciéndola contra un árbol en la playa mientras tenia unas flores en la mano derecha y con la otra se cargaba en el árbol — _Ah quisiera que lo hiciera así por mi —_

— Hola hermosa muchacha — Esa voz masculina que resuena en su oído y al ver como una silueta de un joven de físico prominente, una melena negra y unos ojos azules como zafiros — ¿ Te llamas Aome verdad ? — Las manos de sus amigas las rescatan jalandola del brazo

— ¿ Quien es el Ayumi ? —

— El es Zhato , es hijo de un magnate — Yuka se acerca a su oído — Piénsalo Aome , es alto , guapo , gallardo y es rico ... Mucho mejor que ese muchacho rebelde y posesivo Aome ... Te mereces algo mejor —

— ¿ Te refieres a Inuyasha ? —

— Yuka tiene razón — Eri la jala a su lado mientras que el de ojos azules miraba confundido — Piénsalo , puede darte todo lo que el no te da ... Esta mañana lo vimos como te había atacado sexualmente y no digas que no por que lo vimos —

— Es cierto Aome —

— ¿ Ayumi tu también ? —

— Piensa un poco ... ¿ Cuantas oportunidades tienes de que un chico como el le gustes tu ? — La cabeza gacha de Aome le preocupaba a Inuyasha quien seguía sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas — Ese chico rebelde y violento que tanto dices no te dará nada de lo que el te dará —

— Lamento interrumpir señoritas — El de ojos azules se acerca a la sacerdotisa quien sentía latir fuertemente su corazón — No nos han presentado , me llamo Zhato — Con un suave beso en la mano hace caer a las amigas de Aome quienes estaban emocionadas por conocerlo mejor — Me preguntaba si quisieras venir a dar una vuelta conmigo y quizás tomar un helado —

— Ella acepta — Las amigas la empujan haciendo que ella caiga en los brazos de aquel muchacho quien la mira a los ojos pero el de melena plateada simplemente mira a otro lado por lo que ella se frustra y decide acompañarlo , mientras sus amigas miraban asombradas como ella se alejaba pero voltea a ver a Inuyasha quien ya no estaba donde lo dejo — Se ven tan bien juntos — Mientras el día avanzaba Aome se había llevado también que se había dado cuenta que el día había llegado a su medio día por lo que se sientan a comer una hamburguesa pero se da cuenta que sus amigas lo estaban viendo sobre las sombrillas y riéndose para sentir el brazo de aquel muchacho por la cintura — Se ven tan bien juntos — Las tres amigas de Aome comienzan a tomar fotos a su amiga quien no mostraba una cara de felicidad sino de tristeza pero al sentir los labios de aquel joven en su cuello ella se aleja asustada y asombrada por el avance

— ¿ Que sucede mi bella Aome ? —

— Nada solo ... Fue muy rápido —

— Oh entiendo ... Sabes quisiera invitarte a dar una vuelta ¿ Haz ido a navegar en un bote de carreras ? —

— Pues , prefiero los deportes tranquilos como el volleyboy , carrera o el tenis — La risa del muchacho de ojos azules se hizo notar lo que ella empezaba a reírse de manera tranquila — Se ve que te gustan los deportes de alto riesgo —

— Si , me gusta sentir la emoción y la adrenalina ...Anda ven ... Te prometo solo daremos una vuelta tranquila y no mas arriba de 15 por hora — Las amigas la empujaron pero cuando vieron que se acercaba un barco fiestero ella se sorprende — ¿ Acaso creíste que subiríamos a una lancha de carreras ? — La risa de ambos no se hizo esperar pero algo en su mente le preocupaba , su corazón se sentía triste y al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba por ningún lado y para colmo sus amigas la habían empujado a entrar ; Todo adentro era música , fiesta y alcohol — ¿ Les gusta ? Es mi orgullo —

— Es increíble ... Te gusta mucho la vida marina verdad Zhato — Eri se acerca de forma que pudiera entrar en contacto con el joven — ¿ Y tienes novia ? —

— No chicas ... Solo tengo ojos para Aome — La fiesta estaba tan entretenida pero Aome no estaba muy concentrada ya que solo podía sentir los lamentos de aquel joven de melena plateada que no había aparecido en todo el día — Aome ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si solo ... Estaba pensando es todo —

— Tus amigas me comentaron que tu novio es del tipo posesivo y agresivo — Ella solo recordaba las veces que reían y se enojaban pero los momentos que pasaban eran únicos — Se que es muy pronto ... Pero me agradas Aome — Al escuchar como los motores comenzaban a tronar para empezar a incendiarse en llamas quedando varados en medio del agua , los motores estallan creando una gran cortina de fuego lo que hace que los invitados corran a proa pero todo el alcohol que había en el barco comienza a incendiarse — ¡ Estamos atrapados ! —

— ¡ Inuyasha ! — Los gritos de Aome alertaron a los demás quien veía como su seguridad — ¡ INUYASHA ! — Una figura se movía entre los arboles para saltar al agua — Inuyasha — La cara de Aome se ilumina y el joven de ojos azules miraba asombrado al peliplateado

— ¿ Quien diablos es ese ? —

— Es el novio de Aome — Ayumi mira asombrada como el había venido a su rescate — No pensé que ella había venido a buscar a Aome — Las amigas ven como Inuyasha comienza a nadar en el agua a gran velocidad para trepar por el barco en frente de todos y como un perro comienza a sacudirse el agua — ¿ Vino a ayudarnos ? —

— Inuyasha — Ella corriendo abraza a su amado mitad demonio quien la cubre con su traje de ratas de fuego — ¿ De verdad viniste por mi ? —

— Claro que si — Al salir corriendo van en dirección al fuego para ver como las paredes estaban al rojo vivo — Garras de acero — Las garras del medio demonio abre una grieta para que el bote se parta al medio haciendo que el fuego se hunda en el agua dejando la otra mitad a poco flote mientras se hundía lentamente por lo que el ve el ancla — Podemos usar esta cosa —

— Pierdes tu tiempo — El de ojos azules se acerca a mirar a Inuyasha — Necesitas una fuerza sobre humana para levantar ese ...— Para el asombro ve como Inuyasha la levanta con una sola mano arrojando el ancla de manera diagonal para que todos comiencen a salir del barco por la cadena pero agua comienza a llenar el bote y Aome junto con Eri comienzan a caer resbalándose por la madera hasta llegar al limite pero ambas se sostienen de los metales que sobre salían del bote por lo que Inuyasha decide dar un salto y entrelazar sus piernas con las barandas del bote mientras que Eri trepaba sobre el cuerpo de Aome y hasta llegar a Inuyasha quien salta colocandola sobre la cadena y deslizándose sobre la cadena y llegar a una zona mas baja del agua que le llegaba hasta la media espalda y comenzar a salir caminando para llegar a la playa — Esta loco —

— Aome iré por ti quédate tranquila — El bote se queda de pie con la punta mirando hacia arriba por lo que Aome cae al agua pero Inuyasha la atrapa por lo que ambos salen al agua pero para el asombro el salia con Aome en sus brazos mientras la depositaba en la arena — ¿ Te encuentras bien Aome ? — Con lagrimas en los ojos se abraza con fuerza sobre los hombros y el cuello del mitad demonio quien suelta una pequeña sonrisa

— Gracias Inuyasha ... Sabia que vendrías por mi — El joven de ojos azules se acerca pero Inuyasha le da un puñetazos en la cara tirando su cuerpo a la arena — Mejor vamos a casa Inuyasha ... Fue mucha emoción por ahora — Caminando se acercan a un árbol mientras que el Hanyo estaba sentado sobre la sombra un poco triste — ¿ Donde estuviste todo el día Inuyasha ? —

— No pude mirarte a los ojos Aome ... Tus amigas tenían razón ... El te daría todo y yo nada — Las palabras del medio demonio hicieron romper su corazón — Escuche todo lo que dijeron Aome ... El es mejor que yo — De entre sus manga saca una rosa roja y se la entrega por lo que su mano choca con la de ella — Perdona si no te puedo dar mas que una rosa Aome — Con sus lagrimas se lanza a la boca del medio demonio quien sentía como la lengua de Aome entraba en su boca lo que le asombra un poco pero los flashes y los sonidos de cámara le llaman la atención para ver a las amigas de Aome quienes lloraban sonriendo y les aplaudían — ¿ Que les pasa ? —

— Aome tienes al novio mas valiente y guapo de todos —

— Asi es — Ella orgullosa lo abraza con fuerza mientras colocaba la rosa detrás de el — El se llama Inuyasha y es mi novio — El mitad demonio mira a la sacerdotisa azabache quien le cierra el ojo provocando una sonrisa en el de ojos dorados.

El día había llegado a su fin y en la playa solo se sentía el fresco viento del mar por lo que el Hanyo simplemente se quita la camisa y se la coloca a Aome mientras se quedan juntos y abrazados delante del fuego , el viaje a casa habia sido largo y el sueño les estaba agotando pero Aome aun quería responderse una pregunta mas — Inuyasha ...—

— ¿ Que quieres Aome ? —

— Quiero saber ... ¿ Por que no dejabas de mirarme en la playa ? — La mirada de Inuyasha se cristalizo y su cara se puso roja como la de un tomate — ¿ Te parecía tan hermosa con la bikini puesta ? —

— Pues si ... Ya no preguntes ¿ si ? — Ella suela una risa y comienza a levantarse de su cama — ¿ A donde vas ? —

— Espera ahí ¿ si ? — El medio demonio estaba sentado protegido por su espada y la luz del cuarto de Aome se apaga para dar paso a la sacerdotisa de melena negra quien portaba aquella prenda tan sensual — ¿ Te gusta así ? — Con gran velocidad comienza a besar a su amado quien ve como el joven Taisho estaba confundido por lo que la sonrisa con los ojos cerrados le vuelve a aplicar un potente beso siente como las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura — Quizás te de las gracias por salvarme la vida — Con sus manos comienza de acariciar el torso descubierto del muchacho quien simplemente se acuesta en la cama mientras bajaba con sus besos por el cuerpo del de ojos dorados quien soltaba una pequeña exhalación por lo que con su lengua comienza a lamer sus pechos masculinos , Aome comienza a dibujar círculos en el pecho de Inuyasha con su lengua para bajar a sus pantalones y con su mano comienza a jugar con su masculinidad — Vaya ... Jamas habías sentido esto verdad — Inuyasha abre su ojo derecho y ella sonriendo — No te preocupes ... Me alegro que seas mi primera vez ...— Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a la boca de la sacerdotisa quien siente como la lengua del medio demonio la invadía por lo que decide seguirlo pero siente como su bikini cae a la cama para sentir como las manos del de ojos dorados masajeaban sus virginales pechos a lo que ella soltaba pequeños gemidos provocando una excitación mayor en el híbrido quien contemplaba el bello cuerpo desnudo de Aome — Te amo Inuyasha ... —

— Yo también te amo ... Esto es ... Increíble ...— Los besos del joven de melena plateada inundaban los pechos de Aome quien soltaba pequeños gemidos , ambos estaban tirados en la cama mientras que Inuyasha con sus manos comenzaba a separar lentamente las piernas de Aome — ¿ Estas segura Aome ? — Con una sonrisa comienza a acariciar la intimidad de su hermosa mujer con su masculinidad donde introduce lentamente mientras que Aome soltaba un grito para darle paso a las lagrimas de la chica — Aome ... ¿ Te lastime ? —

— Es natural Inuyasha ... Perder la virginidad es doloroso siempre ... Por lo menos eso cuentan — El asiente con la cabeza y comienza a penetrarla muy suavemente para que su sexo se adapte a la extremidad de Inuyasha quien la vuelve a besar como si nada mas les importara , cuando por fin el beso termina , ambos se miran a los ojos pero el silencio se rompe con los pequeños gemidos de Aome quien gritaba mientras apretaba las sábanas de su cama mientras que Inuyasha aumentaba la velocidad de su reacción mientras que ella se sienta para lanzarse a su cuerpo y comenzar a gemir entre besos pero los pechos de la sacerdotisa subían y bajaban al ritmo de las penetraciones de su amado medio demonio quien soltaba pequeños gemidos y ambos mirándose a los ojos llegando al clímax — Inuyasha ... ¡ Inuaysha ! ¡ Inuyasha ! ... Si ... sigue ... Sigue... ¡ INUYASHA ! — La chica cae a la cama para ver como su híbrido le acariciaba uno de sus pechos — ¿ Aun tienes energía ? — La sonrisa del híbrido se acerca a su boca provocando que sus lenguas se cruzaran como serpientes luchando — Sigue Inuyasha ... No te detengas ... OH ... OH ... Así ... si — Las penetraciones del híbrido provocaron que el se desplomara soltando su flujo de hombre dentro de ella

— Aome ...Con lo que acabamos de hacer ... ¿ Tendremos cachorros ? —

— Inuyasha ... No quiero romper el encanto pero ... Aun no tendremos cachorros — La respuesta tierna de Aome seguido de una caricia en su mejilla derecha — No se explicarlo pero antes de hacerlo tome una medicina para evitar tener cachorros por ahora —

— ¿ Medicina ? ¿ Y la tenias por algo en especial ? — Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron un poco vidriosos al mirar a Aome quien le da un suave beso

— De echo siempre las guarde por que te amo y pensé que algún día nos demostraremos nuestro amor así — Ambos se acuestan mientras que la sacerdotisa sentía los fuertes brazos del híbrido — Solo tengo 17 Inuyasha .. cuando nos casemos podremos tener cachorros — Al amanecer la familia Higurashi llegaba a su casa para ver a Aome y a Inuyasha lavando los platos — Mamá ... Abuelo ... Sota —

— Hola Aome ... Lamento si nos fuimos pero te trajimos un recuerdo de casa de tu tía abuela — Ella saca una bufanda tejida a mano color rosada y ella se la mide la prenda y le queda perfecta — Vaya , la casa se ve reluciente —

— Si Aome y yo limpiamos la casa ...—

— ¿ Que fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos ? — La pregunta puso nerviosa a Aome quien se imaginaba la respuesta de Inuyasha y la alteración de la familia

— Pues comimos huevos , vegetales y un poco de carne — La familia se había sonreído y Aome mira a Inuyasha quien le guiña el ojo provocando que ella le responda con el mismo gesto.

 **Fin**


End file.
